bonanzafandomcom-20200213-history
The Saga of Annie O'Toole
on IMDb |TV = on TV.com }} Summary Feisty Annie O'Toole comes west with her old Da to mine silver and winds up feeding the silver miners, shanghaiing Adam Cartwright to be her partner in her tent-kitchen, "The Square Meal", and her attorney in Miner's Court when an old enemy challenges her right to her claim. Plot Annie O'Toole decides to go to Nevada to stake a claim that is rightfully hers. The Cartwrights are settling an argument when Annie rides up with her dead father in the back. She says he claimed he would die if he had to come to Nevada and he did just that. Ben Cartwright is elected "dispute referee", while Adam goes to get Annie out of town because he feels a mining camp is no place for a woman. Annie refuses to leave her claim and her father, who was buried on the claim by Hoss. Adam continues to ask Annie to leave, but she ignores him and continues to cook for Hoss. When all the men catch wind of Annie’s "woman cookin", Adam hatches a plan to open a restaurant to feed the miners. Adam makes it clear that the proceeds will go towards her ticket back to San Francisco. Adam and Annie open the restaurant and he can't seem to get out of the partnership with Annie, no matter how hard he tries. She also refuses to go back to San Francisco. The Cartwrights are eating when Swede Lundberg, Annie’s beau, comes in asking them for help with his claim. They agree to help him figure out which claim is which and which one he sold and which one belongs to Annie. Annie’s property seems to be the one sold and she doesn’t want to move. The present owner, Gregory Spain, believes the claim number has been altered and Ben has to oversee the dispute. Swede remembers that he left his tools on claim number two. Hoss remembers the tools on Annie’s claim because he used them to dig a grave for her father. To get rid of the evidence, Annie puts the tool handles with Swede’s initials on them in her oven. Adam has a suspicion that Annie is behind it all. This suspicion turns out correct when he finds the remnants of tool handles in her stove. Adam doesn’t understand why they can’t just trade claims, but Claim Two happens to be one of the richest claims in the entire area. Spain, the man that Swede sold the claim to, pulls a gun on everyone in Annie’s restaurant and says no improvements have been made to the claim therefore it’s abandoned and is his. A fight ensues after the speech by Spain and he leaves after the Cartwrights make him leave. Ben decides that miners court would be a good idea and both sides are given half an hour to come up with their side of the story. Adam and Annie are in her tent thinking about their evidence and Adam agrees to testify for Annie’s sake. She is so happy she kisses him just as Swede walks in. He storms off angrily. The trial begins and Adam begins to talk after Spain’s arguments. Adam claims that the grave that Hoss dug was in fact a exploration shaft. Ben agrees and awards the claim to Annie. Spain tries to buy the claim from her, but Annie feels that she could not do that to her father. Adam finally gets out of his partnership with Annie, but hears rumors of their engagement. He goes to see what is going on, but there just seems to be a misunderstanding. She wants to marry Swede, but he is missing. She has sold her claim to Spain by this point and is getting five percent of the profits. On the day of her father’s funeral, paid for by Spain as part of the agreement for the claim between Annie and him, Swede shows up finally and it turns out he didn’t go to Africa. The other claim turns out to be even richer and they get married and go to Europe together. When they get back they build a huge mansion on the road between Virginia City and Reno. Annie finally gets her dream of being a lady. Cast and Characters Recurring *Victor Sen Yung: Hop Sing Other *Alan Hale Jr.: Swede Lundberg *Brad Morrow: Bart *Henry Lascoe: Gregory Spain *'Ida Lupino: Annie O'Toole' *Jack Tornek: Miner *John Patrick: Kevin O'Toole *Ollie O'Toole: Simpson *Richard Reeves: Clayton *Tom Smith: Miner Notes Did You Know? *Pernell Roberts narrates part of the story. *Ida Lupino was married to actor Howard Duff, who played Samuel Clemens was in Enter Mark Twain. Quotes }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} Gallery Videos :See The Saga of Annie O'Toole/videos See also *Annie-Adam Relationship Category:Bonanza episodes Category:Sagas Category:Season 1 of Bonanza Category:Romance episodes